For A Life
by vampireprincessn1
Summary: Summary on Author page and warnings inside. Cover image to go minor changes. WIP!
1. From Home to Safe

**Me: Welcome to** _ **For A Life**_ **! After many title changes and chapter edits the story is finally ready to be read. Other than Nana I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible. Make sure to read the warnings, sit back, and enjoy!**

 **Rating: MA**

 **Categories: Romance/Drama**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi (Boy x Boy)! Don't like don't read! Attempts at selling children, bad parenting, underage sex**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **From Home to Safe**_

Tsuna let out a yawn as he walked down the dark hallway. The sound of his steps against the cold floor were the only noise in the early hour. A chill raced up his spine as the cold set in passing right through his flannel blue pajamas adding to the eerie silence. At roughly three A.M. shadows covered the walls, some darker than others, but most light enough to allow the teen to navigate the hall. Even though it was early morning the teen found himself still unable to sleep properly with his internal clock offset by the seven hour time difference.

On one of the rare occasions that his father had come home, after a very excited conversation between two very ditzy parents, Tsuna found himself, his baby brother Giotto, and his mother Nana, in a flat in Italy an hour's drive away from his father's job. They had been here a week and Tsuna had not seen either hide nor hare of his father. He had expected it though, the man had proven himself to be completely unreliable.

As he was almost to the kitchen where he was going to fetch a glass of water the brunet got the familiar feeling that meant Giotto was awake. Small, almost unnoticeable sounds and the vague sense that there was someone else up and moving.

Turning back down the hall Tsuna silently opened the door to the toddler's room. Because of the darkness the once bright blue walls now seemed white and the hard oak floor looked black. Most of the baby furniture was white blending in with the walls. Looking over to the crib Tsuna spotted the blond haired, blue eyed toddler standing up using the wall of the crib for support. The child had been dressed in a light green coverall with a printed lion pattern. "Una!" The toddler squealed upon seeing the brunet. Having been talking for only a few months Giotto wasn't able to say the harder sounds like 's' meaning Tsuna gained a new nickname.

Smiling Tsuna walked over and picked the toddler up and balanced him on his hip. "You're supposed to be asleep. You won't grow up big if you're awake all night, Giotto."

Giotto frowned and shook his head defiantly as he gripped Tsuna's blue sleep shirt. "No 'weep! Nana tawk ta bad men!"

Tsuna blinked down at the toddler on his hip thinking about what the other had said. 'Bad men'? What was Giotto talking about. Sure their mother didn't spend a lot of time with them, mostly because she was trying to find some way to get her husband to come back home, but she was hardly going to talk to dangerous men. He hadn't inherited the Sawada Hyper Intuition had he?

Then Tsuna heard it, the sounds of hushed whispers coming from the direction of their mother's room. Frowning the teen placed Giotto back into his crib and gave a soft smile. "I'll be right back, okay?" Getting a hesitant nod from the toddler Tsuna stepped out into the hall. Making sure the bedroom door wasn't open the brunet began to creep down the hallway to his mother's room stopping right outside and pressed his ear to the door.

"...you can come get him anytime. Yes, he's one and a half…No, no one else knows what's going on not that I would care if they did. Getting rid of that brat though should bring my husband home." Tsuna rolled his eyes and withheld a sigh, it was always about their father. Which one of her hairbrained schemes was she using now? "His name is Giotto…No, I doubt he'll miss me his brother takes more care of him than I do. Anyway, I give you the brat and you give me the money. Four million, like we agreed on. Eight tomorrow night? Yes, I can have him ready by then. I'll see you soon."

He couldn't believe it, the woman had to be sick in the head. Selling her child just to get their useless father back home was taking it too far. Having heard enough and feeling sick to his stomach Tsuna crept back to Giotto's room thoroughly disgusted with his mother. He knew that his mother and Giotto didn't spend much time together but he didn't think she would try to _sell_ him. It wasn't like she was giving him to a loving family she was selling her youngest son and didn't care what happened to him! Tsuna locked the door behind him as he reentered Giotto's room. Giotto smiled and reached out to him as soon as he saw the teen.

"Just a minute, Giotto." Handing the baby his pacifier the child sat down and watched his brother as he sucked on the yellow pacifier.

Knowing that it would be stupid to stay Tsuna quickly packed Giotto's diaper bag with clothes, toys, bottles, and anything the baby might need. After helping the toddler into a jacket he scooped the child up from his crib and quietly made his way to his room.

Again locking the door behind him Tsuna laid Giotto on his back on the bed before quickly packing a bag for himself. He made sure to grab his phone and charger knowing he would need it should his mother come after them. Things like his laptop were also packed incase he needed to drop out of school to hide. If that happened he'd need a job for income if he couldn't get to his dad.

Slinging his bag onto his back the brunet turned to the toddler who hadn't moved and was just smiling at him. "You ready, Giotto? Let's go see if we can't find Iemitsu." Putting a hat on the toddler Tsuna picked him up and wrapped him inside his jacket to keep him warm knowing it was going to be cold tonight.

Quiet as he could, which it was a miracle he was quiet at all with how clumsy he is, the teen snuck to the front door. Checking the side of the hallway his mother's bedroom was on for any signs she had heard them, the brunet left the house when he was certain she wasn't coming. Walking quickly, Tsuna kept moving to put distance between them and the house while trying to come up with a plan. He didn't have anyway to contact his father and he didn't even know what his dad did for a living. The only thing he knew was that he was stationed somewhere near this city. He didn't know how to speak Italian so he couldn't ask anyone for help and he wasn't sure what would happen if he went to the police.

Sighing Tsuna stuffed one of his hands into his jacket pocket while the other supported Giotto. The brunet frowned when he felt his hand come into contact with a piece of paper, not having remembered putting it there. Pulling it out he held it up and tried to make out what it said. Barely, the teen could make out a phone number and a word.

Suddenly he remembered that his father had given him the paper saying it was the cellphone number of someone he worked with that would be able to help him if anything went wrong or might come to get them to go see their grandfather. Spotting a street light a few feet away Tsuna made his way over and pulled out his cellphone. Dialing in the number Tsuna looked at the name on the paper. ' _Reborn…wonder if their even reachable with it being so late.'_

Tsuna heard the line pick up and heard a man say something but assumed it was Italian since he didn't understand it. The deep, rich voice gave away any questions Tsuna might have had to his father's contact being female. "Ah…hello is this Reborn?" The brunet asked hesitantly not sure if the man would understand him.

" _Who wants to know?"_ The man asked back in Japanese startling the teen.

"M-my name's S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. My dad, Iemitsu, said to call you if anything happened." Tsuna explained.

" _Damn, Iemitsu!"_ The man growled and Tsuna got the feeling Reborn and his dad weren't on good terms. Not that he could blame him. " _So I take it that something happened?"_

"My mom's gone off the deep end. Her plans to get my dad to come home have hit an all time low, I took Giotto and left. She can't be trusted to take care of him. I don't think she knows we're gone yet." The brunet explained as he began bouncing Giotto lightly as the toddler began to fuss.

" _Iemitsu forgot to give you any way to contact him, didn't he?"_ Reborn stated, not even a question just a statement of his father's personality. The man definitely knew his idiot of a father. " _Pick somewhere and I'll come get you. I'll take you to your father in the morning."_

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Thank you. There's a park about two blocks from the house we'll be there." After confirming what color and type of car Reborn would be driving (a black Ferrari) and stuttering out the unfamiliar park's name Tsuna made his way to the park. Picking a bench that he could see three of the roads that bordered the park Tsuna settled down and started giving Giotto the attention he had been asking for.

A half hour had passed before Tsuna could hear the sounds of a car approaching. Looking around the brunet spotted a black Ferrari making its way through the darkness. Tsuna prepared himself to have to run at any moment as the car parked. It was the type and color of Reborn's but he couldn't be sure till he knew who it was.

A tall man stepped out of the car looking way too smartly dressed for this time of night. Like he had just gotten off of work or come from an upclass party. The man wore a black fedora with a large yellow stripe wrapping around it, a black finely pressed suit, yellow dress shirt, black tie, and shiny black shoes. Spikey black hair was pushed down by the fedora while curly sideburns bounced with each step the man took and obsidian eyes never left the teen. A few feet away from the teen the man stopped. "Chaos, I take it your Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded suspecting who the man was especially since all the facts added up and his intuition told him he was still safe. As Giotto began to squirm the brunet shifted the baby well aware that the man was watching everything they did. The man obviously didn't trust people. "Nice to meet you."

All the teen got was a nod before Reborn grabbed their bags and headed to the car. "Hurry up or we'll all freeze out here."

Not going to complain about getting himself and Giotto somewhere warm Tsuna followed the raven to the car and climbed into the passenger seat while Reborn threw their bags in the back. Once he had his seatbelt on Tsuna pulled back his jacket to see how Giotto was doing and found the toddler to have fallen asleep. Smiling softly down at the blond the teen gently ran a hand up and down his baby brother's back which made the toddler give out a sigh and snuggle closer to his older sibling's warmth.

"He asleep?" Reborn asked startling the brunet out of his thoughts making him notice they had started driving. When had that happened?

"Yeah." Tsuna responded quietly.

Coming to a stop at a red light Reborn looked at the teen from the corner of his eye. "Why don't you fill me in on what happened so I can be better prepared if anyone comes looking for you two."

Finding the reason valid Tsuna began to fill the raven in. "I had woken up because I'm still not used to the time switch from Japan. I was going to go get a glass of water when I heard Giotto, not because he's loud but because I'm usually the one to take care of him. I went to check on him and he seemed fine till I told him he was supposed to be asleep and he told me he didn't want to because our mother was talking to bad men." Reborn raised an eyebrow while Tsuna noticed they were heading towards the edge of town. "I'm sure since you work with my father that you know that most of the Sawada males can have a type of hyper intuition. I knew I had inherited it and tonight Giotto started showing signs that he has it as well. Right after that I heard whispers coming from my mother's room so I put Giotto back in his crib and went to check it out. That was when I heard her talking to someone who was going to pay her four million for him. I knew she wasn't fond of Giotto but I didn't think she'd use him as a part of her crazy plans. I didn't wait, I grabbed Giotto and some of our stuff and left."

Reborn looked like he was having a hard time believing that Nana would do such a thing and Tsuna could understand that because his mother was always happy and cheerful person around everyone else. "The fact that my dad is never home has greatly upset my mom so she tends to be a little crazy. On more than one occasion I've heard her mumbling that he might be cheating."

"Iemitsu said he and Nana had a great relationship." The raven pointed out to the teen. Maybe it was just a case of seeing things that weren't there and this could be solved quickly.

"My Dad hasn't been home in years. The most recent time we heard from him is when he called to tell us that he had somewhere set up in Italy for us so we could be closer. The man shows up one day to greet us and help us unpack and then he's gone again." The teen growled lowly trying to keep calm so he didn't wake Giotto.

"Your father has a very important job Tsunayoshi, he can't always be there." Reborn patiently explained even though he planned to give the blond idiot a thorough talking to. Family always came before the job.

"That's no excuse. Did you know that since I was born he's only visited six times? No one works that much, not even a politician. Not only that but he only called maybe once a year if that." Pulling his baby brother closer Tsuna thought about all the times his father had come home and how he'd acted. The blond always came at random times of the year with almost little to no warning. He never brought gifts to make up for missed anniversaries, birthdays, or holidays. Most of the time he just lazed around and got drunk.

Reborn watched the teen, saw how his eyes blazed with hatred towards his father and knew he'd need to get some answers from Iemitsu the next time he saw him. _Acquired violently_.

Pulling into the underground complex Reborn parked close to the elevator noticing how tired the teen was after his third yawn since he picked him up. Grabbing the bags from the backseat Reborn came around and led the brunet to the elevator with a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

Riding to the top floor, Reborn guided Tsuna inside. Locking the door behind him, the raven guided the teen to a spare bedroom. The room was clean with little furnishings since it was almost never used. Helping the brunet in to bed Reborn rid the teen of his jacket and shoes and the sleeping toddler of his hat. As he placed the items at a table in the corner Reborn noticed how neither brother had let go of the other. He was finally able to get a good look at the younger brother noticing how alike the two siblings were. Same wild hair and baby faces, probably look so alike they could be twins. Covering the two with a blanket the raven left the room as quietly as a cat and closed the door behind him planning to have a very _long_ conversation with a certain blond idiot tomorrow.

 _TBC…_

* * *

 **Me: I know the first chapter is short but for some reason I just can't seem to add enough to make it longer. Worry not though the other chapters will be longer!**

 **Rough draft: 7/27/2013**

 **Final edit: 3/21/2016**

 **Word Count: 2852**


	2. Living Arrangements

**Rated: MA**

 **Categories: Romance/Drama**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi (Boy x Boy)! Don't like don't read! Attempts at selling children, bad parenting, underage sex**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Riding to the top floor, Reborn guided Tsuna inside. Locking the door behind him, the raven guided the teen to a spare bedroom. The room was clean with little furnishings since it was almost never used. Helping the brunet in to bed Reborn rid the teen of his jacket and shoes and the sleeping toddler of his hat. As he placed the items at a table in the corner Reborn noticed how neither brother had let go of the other. He was finally able to get a good look at the younger brother noticing how alike the two siblings were. Same wild hair and baby faces, probably look so alike they could be twins. Covering the two with a blanket the raven left the room as quietly as a cat and closed the door behind him planning to have a very long conversation with a certain blond idiot tomorrow._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Living Arrangements**_

Large caramel eyes blinked open as they became aware of small hands gently tugging at his hair. Slowly, Tsuna shifted his head so his baby brother was in his line of site. "Morning, Giotto."

The blond smiled and started bouncing while clapping his hands. "Una!"

Smiling at the toddler Tsuna looked around taking in the room he was in. The walls were white and there was barely any furniture. The lack of personal effects made the teen believe he was in an unused room. Slowly the events of last night replayed in his mind and the brunet guessed Reborn must have put them in a guest room. Stretching, Tsuna sat up and threw off the blanket before picking up Giotto. Maneuvering the bouncing toddler the teen made his way to the door. "Come on Giotto, let's go see if we can't find something to eat." Tsuna left the door open so it was easy to see the room was empty. He didn't know whether Reborn was awake yet so Tsuna made his way down the hall.

Walking into the living room Tsuna spotted Reborn sleeping on the sofa. The tall Italian man was lying along the length of it with his hands together on his stomach. The jacket and tie had been removed for a more comfortable sleep. His fedora had been tilted to cover his face and block out light.

Deciding to let the man sleep the brunet continued to the kitchen. The kitchen was more modern with an island at the center instead of a table, with wall-to-wall stainless steel counters. Placing the toddler on the floor Tsuna checked the fridge and cabinets to see what Reborn had that he could use to make something to eat. Finding most of the food to be lunch or dinner type foods he looked for anything he could use for breakfast. After a short search Tsuna found the needed ingredients and set everything up to begin making pancakes from scratch.

Not long after Tsunayoshi had left the living room Reborn had followed having woken when they opened the bedroom door. Reborn watched to see what the brunet was going to do. His eyes followed the teen as he collected ingredients and began making breakfast.

Reborn stood in the doorway of the kitchen aware that only the toddler knew of his presence, the teen too focused on the food. Noticing the child crawling across the tile to him he walked over to the baby instead. Picking the blond up from his spot on the floor Reborn sat down placing the baby in his lap. "Do you always cook?" The raven asked the teen.

Startled, Tsuna turned around to find Reborn seated at the island with Giotto in his lap. He noticed the raven had forgone his hat letting the other get a better look at him. ' _How did he-? He can't be normal if I didn't sense him.'_ Tsuna thought before replying. "Usually. Nana has a tendency to sleep to midday and then just lounge around the house and do nothing."

Reborn frowned at the information. The person Tsunayoshi was describing was completely different from the wife Iemitsu went on and on about. If what Tsunayoshi said about his father's visits was true though, it may explain the drastic differences in Nana's personality descriptions. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough. Turning his attention to the toddler Reborn decided to keep him busy till breakfast was ready.

Tsuna smiled softly as he saw his baby brother smile up at the raven and try to grab his curly sideburns. Catching himself staring the brunet blushed and turned back to the food. As he worked Tsuna thought about how strange it was that a man as handsome as Reborn appeared to live alone. Even Tsuna who had never found himself attracted to _anyone_ before could realize that the raven might as well be a living breathing sex god.

"Sex god, huh?"

Embarrassed, the brunet whirled around with a blush covering his face. Facing the smirking raven Tsuna finally realized he hadn't spoken those words out loud. "H-how did you-?"

"I read your mind." The adult said seriously.

Completely speechless Tsuna placed the food on the island ignoring the man's gaze. Moving back to the sink he put the kitchenware in water so that nothing would stick when it cooled. Taking his brother from Reborn, the teen placed Giotto in his lap so he could feed the blond. He was used to doing this when a highchair wasn't available. "So how old are you?" Reborn asked about halfway through the meal.

"Sixteen." Tsuna answered as he fed the baby some small torn up bits of bacon.

Reborn raised an eyebrow as he looked over the teen in front of him. "You don't look sixteen, twelve maybe, but not sixteen."

The brunet glared at the raven used to the comments but still hating them. "I take after my mother who's 5'3". I'll be lucky if I get any taller than I am."

"Someone's touchy!" Reborn snickered enjoying how the brunet reacted.

Tsuna blushed and frowned though he knew it probably looked like a pout. He really hated having a baby face sometimes. Turning back to the toddler in his lap Tsuna continued to feed him intending to ignore the raven.

"So I take it you're still in school unless you graduated early. Probably don't know any Italian either since you spoke in Japanese on the phone last night." Reborn continued trying to get the teen to open up.

Tsuna snorted. "I barely make passing grades as it is I doubt I'll ever graduate early. Also I thought I was going to live in Japan my whole life I never had any reason to learn Italian. I tried to bring it up to my parents but they said I'd be fine if I just listened to the teacher and paid attention."

Reborn sighed and brought his hand up to massage his temple. "Your father is quite possibly the reason the word 'idiot' was created." Grabbing the plates once the brunet finished feeding the toddler, Reborn walked to the sink and began to wash the dishes while still talking. "Once we get you settled I can teach you Italian and probably help you with your school work if I have the time."

The brunet beamed at the idea of not being a _total_ outcast when he started school again. "Really? Thank you, Reborn!"

The raven chuckled and gave a sharp grin over his shoulder directed at the teen. "Thank me after your grades improve because I can guarantee that you'll be hating me by the time the first lesson's over."

Tsuna blanched but decided he'd just have to see how bad Reborn was before he judged.

"We're going to meet your father as soon as you're ready to go," Reborn informed as he dried his hands, "I'll wait for you by the door."

"Okay." Tsuna agreed trying not to grumble in his hate of the idea of meeting his father. Going back to the guest room Tsuna laid Giotto on the bed and pulled out clothing for both of them. The teen dressed himself in a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark blue japanese dragon on it. For Giotto he dressed him in a comfortable green onesie since he didn't know how long this trip would be. Throwing on his jacket and shoes Tsuna grabbed Giotto and his diaper bag. Holding the bouncing toddler he met Reborn at the door. Following the raven the three took the elevator to the garage and climbed into the car.

"So Tsunayo-"

"Tsuna," The brunet interrupted, "call me Tsuna."

Reborn looked at the teen before nodding as he pulled on to the main road. "Tsuna, do you know what your father does for a living?"

Tsuna frowned before sighing. "He never told us directly. Dad's cover story is that he's a traveling construction worker." The raven had to hold back an incredulous look at the lame ass story. He couldn't help the tick his eyebrow gave in annoyance though. "The last time he came home though he left some type of work card on the kitchen table it said 'Chief CEDEF Officer: Sawada Iemitsu'."

Reborn had to stamp down the sudden strong urge he got to shoot Iemitsu into next week. "You'll probably find out what it is we do as soon as we get there but I'll see how long it takes you to figure it out."

The brunet frowned and cuddled his baby brother. "Meanie."

The raven smirked as he thought about how much of a shock the brunet was in for. Turning onto the dirt road that led out of town Reborn relaxed his shoulders preparing for the long journey to headquarters.

* * *

Three hours later Reborn pulled in to the large driveway and parked near the main doors. Normally Reborn would park further away to avoid any chaos or damage to his car but he had his two passengers to think about today so he parked closer.

Looking at the two in the passenger seat Reborn found them to be asleep. Smirking the raven reached out a hand and grabbed on to the brunet's fleshy cheek and pulled. Tsuna's face scrunched up and he let out a whine at the pain that caused him to wake up.

Letting go Reborn watched as Tsuna brought a hand up to rub at his sore cheek before he turned to pout at the raven. "What was that for?"

"You needed to wake up." The raven replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world to wake a person up like that.

"You couldn't have just shook me awake?" The brunet asked incredulously.

Reborn smirked. "I didn't want to disturb Giotto."

Tsuna glared at the raven as they climbed out of the car and started making their way towards the manor. In reality it wasn't really a manor as much as it was an estate. The land was so vast that Tsuna couldn't even begin to guess how large it was. His dad really worked here?

As they approached Tsuna took notice of all the guards that surrounded the area and that they all watched him and Giotto with suspicion and barely veiled hostility. With security this tight Tsuna guessed that his father worked for someone pretty wealthy and probably well known. How the guards eyed Giotto like he might actually be a weapon though made him think this person got their wealth in a dirty way. Entering into the main building Tsuna stuck close to Reborn not wanting to get lost or have to deal with any of the guards by himself.

As they continued further into the building the brunet took note of the many battle scars the building seemed to have. Remodels and repairs, finished and inprogress, littered the walls and grounds. His list was narrowed down to either mafia or drug dealer. Then they turned onto a hallway that was lined with portraits of what looked like former leaders. Mafia it was then, drug dealers didn't have this kind of background.

Following Reborn the three walked through a set of large doors that led to an office. The office was decorated with expensive furniture but still held a type of simplicity. Behind the desk was an old man that seemed oddly familiar to Tsuna. Walking closer the brunet had to stop his mouth from dropping open in shock as he recognized the man behind the desk as his grandfather. "Grandpa?" Tsuna spoke out in shock.

Smiling the elderly man got up and hugged his two grandsons. "Tsuna, Giotto, how have you two been? Reborn didn't do anything too harsh to you did he?"

"N-no," Tsuna said coming out of his shock, "he was very nice he even offered to teach me Italian."

"Oh, he must have taken a liking to you, Reborn usually has to be given the job of tutoring to do it. But Tsuna do you really need help in Italian Iemitsu told me you had already learned it."

Tsuna's eyes grew cold at that bit of information. "It seems Dad is a bit misguided. We'll have to talk to him about that."

Both Reborn and Nono could tell that the brunet was more upset about the news than he appeared but was holding it in until the right time. "Yes I believe we will." Nono agreed. "He should be here shortly."

Nodding Tsuna sat down on the couch in front of the desk Reborn taking the seat next to him. It was only a few minutes before the office doors opened again and Tsuna and Giotto's father, Sawada Iemitsu entered. "Nono you wanted to see me? Something about Tsuna and Giotto?"

"Yes Iemitsu, come have a seat. I have a feeling this will be a long conversation." Nono said gesturing to a chair next to Reborn.

Noticing the raven Iemitsu wondered how serious this was before he spotted two familiar sets of gravity-defying hair. If they were already here he could only guess how serious it was. Taking a seat the blonde waited for someone to start.

"Tsuna," Nono spoke talking to the teen, "can you explain to your father and me why you contacted Reborn earlier?"

Iemitsu looked shocked at the fact that his son had contacted the raven but didn't interrupt.

Tsuna had a sort of blank look on his face before he spoke. "Last night I heard Nana having a conversation over the phone with someone who was going to buy Giotto."

Iemitsu and Nono looked stunned. Could Nana really be possible of such a thing? "M-maybe you heard wrong Tsuna. She could have been trying to buy something for him." Iemitsu suggested.

"If she had been buying something for him she wouldn't have told them that he wouldn't miss her, she wouldn't be getting paid, and she wouldn't have done it at three in the morning." The brunet responded coldly.

Iemitsu wanted to be able to defend his wife but couldn't come up with anything that would make sense. Beginning to give up to this fact he listened as the conversation continued.

"Tsuna," Nono asked knowing the boy may not know the answer, "do you know why Nana was trying to sell him?"

A flash of rage crossed the brunet's features that only Nono and Reborn caught before he had the cold mask back in place. "She wanted Dad to come home. Probably thought it was a good plan seeing as Giotto doesn't care for her much anyway."

The elder blond was shocked and looked like he didn't understand. "But why would she want me home that bad? I was just there."

A cold smirk painted itself across the brunet's face at the man's ignorance. Tsuna knew that if his father continued to push the wrong buttons he'd end up feeling what many others had never had the privilege to feel. "Yes. You were home just the other week but do you know how long it has been since the last time you visited?"

Nono and Iemitsu looked puzzled by the question but he answered honestly. "Maybe a year?"

Tsuna's smirk widened. "Try four. In the whole time I've been alive you've only been home six times."

Both of the brunet's parental figures looked shocked before Iemitsu looked slightly ashamed and Nono looked disappointed in the elder blond. "I know I'm not there a lot Tsuna but my job is important and requires a lot of my time."

The teenager sneered. "A lot of your time would be being gone for months at a time. Coming home after years the longest being _seven_ and never calling or sending postcards the few times you remember us is _abandonment_!"

Iemitsu was shocked at his son's behavior and wanted to correct it. "Tsuna I would never abandon my family you're the most important thing I have."

The blank mask was back on Tsuna's face as he stared at his father with cold eyes. He'd give the blond one last chance but if he didn't redeem himself with this he'd never see either of his sons again. "Tell me, do you know what the importance of September twentieth is?"

Nono's eyes lit up with instant recognition of the date and was shocked when Iemitsu had to even think about it. Eventually the blond had to admit that no, he didn't know the importance of the date.

Reborn's attention was dragged away from the conversation when he felt a tugging on his sleeve and looked down to find Giotto looking at him with his arms open in a request to be taken from Tsuna's grasp. Taking the toddler from the brunet's grasp he turned back to the conversation to see what would happen.

Tsuna's smirk was about as wide as it could go and both Nono and Reborn could tell it was some sort of self-control. "You know that's funny." The brunet spat. "I would have thought you'd remember the day Giotto was born. You know, the day I had to help Nana through her labor and be your stand-in because you weren't _there_!"

Iemitsu paled and knew he was in deep shit for forgetting all this. "Tsuna I know I haven't been around and I want to mend that. Why don't you move in here while I sort things out with your mama? I'll be able to see you almost every day and you'll be safe from anyone trying to get to you or Giotto-"

"I don't want to be anywhere near you old man. And don't feed me that shit about being safe. Do you I could honestly miss all the scars this place has? Either Xanxus is here or you guys are attacked practically everyday."

Reborn became interested when the brunet mentioned Xanxus and his temper so causally but let him continue.

"I don't care if I have to drop out of school and work full time but I won't live anywhere near you, old man." A heavy silence followed after Tsuna finished talking. Content to have gotten everything out the brunet waited for someone to make the next move.

Timoteo was the next to speak. "Our next move since you don't want to live with your parents, which is understandable," the old man said shooting Iemitsu a glare, "is to either put you in a safe house or find someone who is willing to let you stay with them."

Tsuna smiled at his grandfather thankfully. He knew the man was as upset at his father as he was.

"I'll take them." Reborn spoke shocking everyone.

"You would Reborn? It's not that I don't trust you but you're usually out on a mission would you even have time?" Timoteo asked.

"It's no problem besides as Tsuna told me before he's been the one really raising Giotto the only thing we'd have to worry about is when he's at school and I'm on a job. I already have a few ideas for babysitters if we're both busy, such as Luce or Fon since they do well with children." The raven explained.

Timoteo thought this over and had to agree with the raven. "Are you okay with this Tsuna?" The brunet just nodded still somewhat shocked by the raven's offer. "Good then I'll pay for school and give Tsuna a monthly allowance so that he can get things for Giotto. I'll have someone go to the apartment to pick up the rest of your things and bring them to Reborn's." Timoteo paused for a while before he continued. "Tsuna I have to ask do you know what type of business I'm in?"

The brunet nodded. "I figured it out on the walk here."

Timoteo smiled. "What gave it away?"

Tsuna sat back, unconsciously giving his hand to Giotto to play with. "The guards and the way they acted suggested dirty money or someone of importance. The scars on the buildings suggested mafia of drugs. The portraits in the hallway were clear indicators of mafia because drug dealers don't put up pictures of previous heads. They don't have long backgrounds and are too self-absorbed for that."

"I'm actually surprised you even know anything about drug lords and the mafia. Something you'd like to share?" Reborn asked raising an eyebrow at the brunet.

Tsuna blushed a little and pouted a bit. "I knew some of the local yakuza back in Japan and they introduced me to a sushi shop owner who used to be an assassin. I got along pretty well with his son so I spent a lot of time with them and they taught me how to spot the different types of underworlders. It comes in handy in case you're ever kidnapped and you need to find out by who."

Timoteo smiled. "They sound like good people."

"They are." Tsuna agreed, "They taught me a bit of swordplay and Takeshi kept dragging me to baseball practice because he's so obsessed." The teen muttered out the last part.

The old man laughed. "Very good people then. Anyway I'll let you go so you can get settled in and come by to see you later."

As the trio began to leave Iemitsu began to realize this may be his last chance to talk to his son. "Hold on a minute. Tsuna we still need to talk about some things." The blond said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Before anyone could react there was a bright flash of orange and Iemitsu could be seen flying across the room before he made contact with the wall behind Timoteo. Shocked the two conscious adults turned to where the orange light had appeared. Tsuna stood in a fighting stance his face blank except for the slight frown tugging at his lips. Then there was the flames on Tsuna's forehead and hands, which had somehow become covered in gloves, were orange flames: sky flames. It showed in Tsuna's eyes that had turned orange just how pure the sky flames were.

Orange eyes cast a cautious glance around the room before the brunet finally started to relax. Closing his eyes Tsuna let out a calming breath and Reborn and Timoteo watched as the flames slowly died. Opening his eyes again Tsuna's soft brown eyes took in the unconscious form of his father. The brunet sighed. "Old man just can't listen, can he?"

Reborn snorted in amusement while Timoteo sat behind in amused silence. "Apparently not."

"Anyway," Tsuna sighed turning to his grandfather, "I'll see you later. We should be getting back. It's getting close to lunch. Giotto will start getting cranky in a few hours." Both adults had to agree with the brunet as they looked at the wide-eyed blond baby in Reborn's arms.

Smiling at the cute scene his youngest grandson made Timoteo turned back to Tsuna. "Yes, I'll see you later after all legal matters with your parents have been settled. Some of my men should be over in a few hours with your things."

Smiling Tsuna hugged his grandfather. "Thank you." Drawing back the trio left.

Leaving Nono's office Reborn as Tsuna expected began ask questions. "So what was that you mentioned about Xanxus? You've met him before?"

Tsuna nodded. "He's my uncle, he liked to visit Japan a lot. He usually came on holidays and sometimes he'd bring Squalo who bonded pretty well with Takeshi."

"I didn't think anyone could bond with Squalo, not even him and Xanxus are that close." The raven remarked.

"You'd be surprised what happens around me. When I was little I once got Xanxus to carry me around town on his shoulders."

Reborn faltered in his steps having a look like he was struggling with believing the teen and being shocked. Eventually he decided to just watch what happened around Tsuna and continued walking.

"So you guys never told me what type of job you have here." Tsuna pointed out hoping to change the subject.

"I'm a freelance hitman contracted to Vongola. I'm warning you now that I work with a lot of strange and dangerous people that it would be best that Giotto isn't around. I usually don't let anyone know where I live so most of them won't be coming by possibly just Luce and Fon. If I ever know that someone other than them is coming over I'll warn you."

"Got it, so basically just don't open the door unless I know who it is." Tsuna summarized taking Giotto from the raven so he could drive.

"Basically." Reborn confirmed as they left Vongola headquarters and headed towards his car ignoring the guards. "Hopefully I'll be able to bring Luce or Fon over before you start school so that Giotto can get used to them."

"I'm sure that should be fine." Climbing into the car Reborn had them exiting the gates to Vongola headquarters in seconds.

 _TBC…_

* * *

 **Rough draft: 7/31/2013**

 **Final edit: 3/23 /2016**

 **Word Count: 4346**


End file.
